Lake Week
Lake Week was the first extensive celebratory gathering to be held at Tyler's lake house. The event itself began on May 29, 2017 CE, and ended on June 2, 2017 CE. Tyler, Jesse, Anders, Shai, Ben, Max, Chris, Will, Lucas, Jeff, Chase, Nick, and Ian were all in attendance for the majority of the gathering. Activities included jet skiing, water tubing, kayaking, paddle boarding, wrestling, swimming, floating, making s'mores, watching movies anime, Nerf fights, and blossoming love (*ahem* Max and Chris). This will hopefully serve as the template for all subsequent Lake Weeks, beginning with Lake Week 2 during the summer of 2018 CE. Notable events during Operation: Lake Week Kitchen wars: Lucas and Max heavily clashed for kitchen superiority for the first half of Lake Week, but ultimately worked out their differences by having an hour long talk about pornography in Tyler's basement. King of the Mat: Chris, Max, David, and Jesse battled it out to be the territorial leader of a blue foam mat floating on the lake. Jesse used his physical power and endurance to fling opponents off, while Davis relied on his prior wrestling experience to "drive" the others off the mat. Chris, the smallest of the 4, utilized trickery and deceit to manipulate the 3 other opponents, striking when everyone was off guard. Max used his Kung Fu knowledge to deliver high speed low kicks to down his enemies, and then would convert to his signature "frog stance" so he could throw them off. However, the fighting got out of hand when Max, grabbing Chris' head, shoved him underwater and held him there for a good 10 seconds. Crisis was averted when Chase (your local scalie fuck) reunited Chris with the air above, telling them both it had gotten a bit too far. After several days, Max and Chris started incorporating pool noodles into their fighting styles, and changed their names to Fly Lice and Kung Pao Chicken, respectively. MAGIC? Many of the Operation members brought their magic cards and dueled it out in highly aggressive grunge matches (Anders pretty much won every time). These matches oftentimes took over an hour, much to the displeasure of the non-magic players. Silent Football David led several high stakes silent football games over the course of Lake Week. Punishments included Chris kissing Max (an event that would be memed into eternity), Max eating an orange peel, Max getting slapped on the ass by Lucas, and chris skinny dipping in front of everyone. The Great Nerf Wars What happens when you give 14 adrenaline pumpin' minecraft playin' nerds painfully hard shooting nerf guns and over a thousand darts? Anarchy. Darts were constantly flying throughout the property, and the screams of the the shot emanated through odd hours of the night. Several organized attack/defend games were orchestrated, but the Nerf Wars for the most part were completely unplanned and chaotic. During this time, Shai had his left eye shot by Jesse's modded Nerf sniper rifle, and had to leave early. However, there have been rumors that his left eye will return with brutal vengeance for Lake Week 2018. The Talk One evening, behind closed doors, Max, Jesse, David, Chris, and Tyler discussed rituals, passions, counting, and numbers. Movie Night All members participated in watching "Logan" in the basement of the lake house. The horribly slow internet caused technical difficulty and rendering problems, but the movie was ultimately finished. Unfortunately, Ben stepped on an iPhone wall plug and punctured his foot, causing him to prematurely abandon the movie. '''The Kiss '''The moment, where out of true love and compassion, Chris lovingly kissed Max; blossoming their relationship and stepping it up to the next level.